Summer Love
by Nakamura Ino
Summary: [U.A] Férias, Sol, Praia e é claro, romance! Esses são os ingredientes perfeitos para as melhores férias que 12 jovens poderiam ter. Tudo muito baka nessa fic u.u [ Casais:GaaxIno,ShikxTem,NejxTen,NaruxHin,SasuxSak,KibaxOC]. CAP4 ON!
1. 1 Férias em Okinawa!

**N.a.: Fic não betada... Se você não gosta de ler com erros de ortografia gravíssimos, não avance! XD **

* * *

**Summer Love **

**- **

Capítulo 1: Ferias de verão em Okinawa

Era o primeiro dia das ferias de verão de quatro jovens, que tinham acabado de chegar em Okinawa. Uma loira que parecia bastante animada tinha aberto a porta de uma casa, aquela casa era dos pais de Yamanaka Ino, ela tinha conseguido deixar com que os pais deixassem ela e as amigas passarem as ferias naquela casa, já que não iam lá desde quando a garota tinha seus 10 anos de idade. Yamanaka Ino, agora com seus 16 anos, iria começar o segundo ano do ensino médio, aproveitava o começo daquele dia para ir a praia com as amigas. Tinha longos cabelos loiros lisos que estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto. E olhos azuis celestes. Era muito bonita, e vários garotos dariam em cima dela se não fosse o seu temperamento… Um pouco explosivo. Usava uma camiseta de alcas verde, com um biquini por baixo. E um micro short jeans.

- EI VOCÊS TRÊS PRETENDEM CHEGAR QUE HORAS NA PRAIA? – Começou a gritar fazendo com que um casal que passava na frente olhasse para ela.

- Calma, Ino… Haaa ainda acho que deveríamos passar no supermercado primeiro… A geladeira esta vazia. – Uma garota de cabelos cor de chocolate, amarrados em dois coques altos, e olhos igualmente castanhos se juntou a loira na frente da casa. Mitsashi TenTen, 17 anos, iria para o ultimo ano do ensino médio, era uma das melhores amigas da Yamanaka. Bastante calma e simpática com todos, só se irritava raramente. Era a mais responsável do grupo. Usava uma camisa baby look vermelha, e uma mini-saia jeans. Como, Ino, também usava um biquini por baixo, de cor vermelho. E levava uma bolsa de praia.

- Concordo com a TenTen… O que você acha de passarmos no supermercado primeiro e fazer umas comprinhas básicas prima? – Duas garotas se juntaram a elas, uma de cabelos róseos curtos, fechava a porta e a outra de cabelos curtos e loiros. A primeira era Haruno Sakura, 16 anos, conhecia Ino desde a primeira série e eram amigas inseparáveis desde então. Tinha cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos cor de esmeralda. Era muito simpática mais também se estressava muito fácil. Usava uma camiseta baby look, de cor rosa bebe, e um short branco. E também usava um biquini por baixo… De cor rosa (que cor poderia ser…). A segunda era Yamanaka Tsuki, 15 anos a mais nova do grupo, era prima da Ino, era muito simpática com todos mais arranjava muitas discussões bobas com a prima. Tsuki, tinha cabelos loiros e curtos, e olhos azuis celestes. Usava uma bata de cor azul e uma saia jeans. Biquini por baixo de cor laranja.

- Mas e a praia? Vamos ter que voltar aqui de novo… - Sakura disse se sentando no banco de trás do carro que a TenTen dirigia.

- É! E a praia? Podemos fazer depois não é? – Ino não queria perder aquele maravilhoso dia de sol indo fazer compras… Mas pensando bem ela também precisava comer…

- Podemos fazer depois… Ficamos pouco tempo na praia depois vamos fazer as compras… O que acham?

- Por min tudo bem…

- Tanto faz…

- E você Ino?

- Tá… – Disse emburrada. Queria ficar o máximo de tempo na praia. Mais fazer o que… Era minoria.

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Na casa ao lado, um garoto estava sentado no sofá emburrado. Sabaku no Gaara. Não queria estar ali, não queria voltar naquela casa… A culpa era toda da sua "querida" irmã mais velha. Agora estava sendo arrastado parair a praiacom ela e seus supostos amigos… Com seus 16 anos parecia mais um velho do que um adolescente em plena ferias de verão. Com seus cabelos ruivos e bagunçados e olhos verdes agua, tirava muitos suspiros de varias garotas, mas com o seu comportamento as afastava rapidinho. Usava uma camiseta cor de vinho, e uma bermuda preta.

- E ai, Gaara! Pronto para um dia de puro divertimento? – Um garoto com cara de bobo, sentou-se ao lado do ruivo no sofá. Que só lhe lançou um olhar mortal que esse se calou. O garoto era, Uzumaki Naruto, tinha seus 16 anos, e um comportamento muito infantil, cabelos loiros e rebeldes e os olhos azuis. Era amigo de Gaara desde seus 14 anos, e mesmo que Gaara fosse daquele jeito, ele era umótimo amigo as vezes... Bom ou nunca...O Uzumaki usava uma camiseta de cor azul celeste e uma bermuda laranja.

- Baka… O que tem de divertido ir a praia se você nunca fica com uma garota? – Um garoto descia as escadas, sendo seguido por uma garota. O garoto era Uchiha Sasuke, tinha 16 anos, cabelos pretos e espetados (XDD) e olhos cor de ónix, era muito disputado por varias garotas, podia ser considerado o melhor amigo do Gaara. O Uchiha usava uma bermuda preta e uma camiseta azul-marinho, e este parecia um pouco mais animado que o ruivo.

- Eu não fico com nenhuma porque nenhuma delas é suficientemente boa para min…

- HAHA… Naruto mentir é feio… – A garota que descia as escadas atrás do Uchiha era Sabaku no Temari, a irmã mais velha do Gaara. Tinha 17 anos, e era muito bonita, seu temperamento era muito mais explosivo do que o da Yamanaka. Ela conseguia ser mil vezes mais assustadora e mandona. A única pessoa que ela não conseguia mandar era no seu irmão e isso ela lamentava muito… Mas as vezes conseguia convence-lo. Tinha os cabelos loiros cor de areia amarrados em quatro marinha chiquinhas, e os olhos verdes agua. Usava um micro short jeans e biquini de cor azul. Havia convidado os amigos do irmão justamente para ele não se queixar por sair só com ela… Coisa que ele não gostava e ela também não… Mas parecia que a presença dos dois garotos não mudava em nada…

Saíram da casa e foram para o carro, observou o irmão sentar ao seu lado… Sabia porque ele estava mais emburrado do que o normal. Era culpa dela, não deveria ter escolhido a casa de praia em Okinawa… Aquela casa trazia lembranças para os dois. Não voltavam ali desde que a loira tinha 11 anos, desde que sua mãe havia morrido.

- Então não vai dirigir? Quando mais rápido sairmos daqui melhor… - Acordou dos seus pensamentos e resolveu se animar… Nada de se lembrar de coisas do passado.

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Enquanto isso, na casa ao lado da dos Sabaku, uma garota, lavava a louça do café da manha. Aquela garota era Hyuuga Hinata, tinha os cabelos de cor preto azulados que batiam nas costas, esses estavam amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo. E os olhos eram perolados. Tinha seus 16 anos e era muito tímida e doce. Não queria ter ido para aquela casa com o primo e os amigos, mais havia sido incapaz de recusar ao pedido dos três garotos. Usava um vestido que batia nos seus joelhos de cor lilás, e o biquini por baixo de cor roxo. Estava esperando os três garotos saírem para poderem ir a praia…

- Então Hinata-chan, já esta pronta? – Inuzuka Kiba, 16 anos, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, era convencido e por vezes irritante, mais com a Hyuuga ele era diferente. O plano do garoto era que nessas ferias a Hinata finalmente o perceberia e os dois poderiam ficar juntos para sempre… Bom era esse o plano… Mas a Hyuuga não ligava a mínima para seus esforços de ser notado pela garota.

- H-Hai, Kiba-kun… Estou só terminando de lavar a louça do café da manha…

- Deixa que eu seco então…

- Tudo bem…

- E ai, Kiba? – Hyuuga Neji, 17 anos, os cabelos pretos eram longos e batiam na costa, estava amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo. E os orbes perolados, confirmavam que era da família Hyuuga. Era muito animado, e simpático e muito bonito também… Mais ele tinha um único defeito… Era um pervertido. Mas isso parecia que não atrapalhava em nada com as garotas. Ele sempre tinha a garota que queria e continuava a ser pervertido. – Pronto para um dia perfeito cheio de garotas? De biquini super pequenos e os…

- Neji… respeite a Hinata… u.u - Um garoto que estava deitado no sofá com uma almofada na cara falou de repente. Os três tomaram um susto pois pensavam que o garoto estava dormindo. Esse garoto era Nara Shikamaru, 17 anos e era um dos melhores amigos de Neji. Tinha os cabelos castanhos amarrados em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo e os olhos eram de cor verde musgo. Era muito preguiçoso e parecia que nem sabia como tinha ido parar nos lugares aonde ia. Se não fosse por ele Neji provavelmente teria repetido na quinta série, na sexta série, na sétima série e assim por diante…

- Mas eu ainda nem comecei a falar nada o.o

- Todo mundo sabe o que você ia falar…

- Tanto faz… Vamos que asbabes me esperam! – O garoto saiu apressado fazendo posses ridículas no caminho. Shikamaru com muito custo se levantou do sofá, colocou as mãos no bolso e saiu lentamente. Kiba e Hinata saíram por ultimo… O dia estava apenas começando…

**Fim do capítulo 1.**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** **Viva! Finalmente consegui escrever o primeiro capítulo! Se é que eu posso chamar de primeiro capítulo isso... u.u"**

**Eu já estava com a ideia dessa fic desde Maio (muito antes do meu aniversario), mas eu não sabia como começar, então a minha amiga, Kanede, sugeriu que eu fizesse um capítulo tipo apresentando os personagens, e foi o que eu fiz… Ou pelo menos tentei, pra quem não entendeu nada, as três casas são no mesmo condomínio e são uma ao lado da outra XD **

**O Sasuke o Neji estão diferentes na fic… O Neji ficou tipw… O Mirok, mais não a minha intenção que ele ficassem parecido com o Mirok, mas deu no que deu… Olha ate que ele ficou legal! (Não ele ficou muito ridículo nesse primeiro capítulo) O Sasuke… Bom eu só tirei aquele jeito chato dele u.u Acho que do jeito que ele ficou ta mto mais fácil de lidar com ele XDD Assim teremos SasukexSakura (Blerg:P )**

**O próximo capítulo não tem previsão, mas é só se gostarem da fic...**

**Bjks,**

**Nakamura Ino**


	2. 2 Vamos á praia!

**Summer Love**

-

Capítulo 2: Vamos á praia! 

O caminho da praia durou 20 minutos, e três garotas já estavam estendidas nas cangas pegando sol.

(TenTen) – Acho que eu vou comprar uma coca… – Anunciou TenTen, já se levantando e pegando o dinheiro que estava na bolsa. Ela era a única das garotas que não estava pegando sol.

(Ino) – Eu também vou! Quero comprar um sorvete de chocolate! – Ino disse se apressando para acompanhar TenTen.

(Sakura) – Ino compra um picole de limão para min?

(Ino) – TAAAAA! – Gritou a loira que já estava se afastando.

(Tsuki) – Aff como ela consegue ser tão barulhenta? Como é que você a aguenta? – Tsuki disse se apoiando em um dos braços para falar com a Sakura.

(Sakura) – Apesar dela ser muito barulhenta, e as vezes irritante… Ela é uma ótima amiga, Tsuki-chan…

(Tsuki) – é?

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Hinata observou o primo silenciosamente, estava certa de que não era a única do grupo que o observava. Então a garota tomou coragem e perguntou:

(Hinata) – Neji-niisan, para que essa prancheta? O.o

(Neji) – Vou tentar a tatica de pesquisa!

(Shikamaru) – Hum, então temos que ter gelo… – Shikamaru disse com a voz meio abafada, porque ele estava esticado na cadeira de praia com um boné na cara.

(Neji) – Muito engraçado, Shikamaru… Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que eu nunca apanhei de uma garota na minha vida! Bom então eu vou indo…

(Hinata) – Tome cuidado… – Hinata disse baixinho antes do Hyuuga desaparecer. – Eu queria que ele não fosse desse jeito…

(Kiba) – É né, Hinata-chan? Fazer o que… – Kiba disse esboçando um grande sorriso para a garota – " Agora é só esperar o Shikamaru dormir e eu vou poder ficar sozinho com a Hinata…"

O Nara observava da sua cadeira, debaixo do guarda-sol, o Inuzuka e a Hyuuga. O garoto não iria dormir enquanto o Neji não voltasse. Não ia ser doido de deixar a Hinata sozinha com o Kiba…

(Shikamaru) – " vou fazer esse sacrifício pela Hinata… Ela não merece ficar sozinha com esse cara…".

Enquanto isso, Neji:

(Neji) – " Cara, hoje eu estou sem sorte… Todas as gatinhas que eu vejo estão acompanhadas…" – O garoto estava encostado no balcão de um dos bares de praia, tomando uma coca-cola.

(TenTen) – Me vê uma coca por favor…

(Ino) – E um sorvete de chocolate e um picole de limão!

(Neji) – "HOHO! Duas gatinhas desacompanhas! Hora de colocar o plano em ação!" – Com licença, lindas senhoras! Eu me chamo Neji…

(Ino) – … Eu me chamo Ino e ela se chama TenTen! – A loira disse animada, enquanto TenTen olhava desconfiada para o garoto.

(Neji) – Muito bem, e eu gostaria de saber se vocês gostariam de…

O carinha do bar aparece e dá o que as meninas pediram, TenTen e Ino pagam e…

(TenTen) – Vamos Ino…

(Neji) – Espera eu ainda não terminei!

(TenTen) – Então termina!

(Neji) – Vocês querem ter um filho meu?

- PLOFT –

(Neji) – Ai, ai… – TenTen estava corada e o Neji tinha uma grande marca de mão no rosto.

(TenTen) – Eu disse que era para termos indo embora…

(Ino) – Ele não me é estranho… O.o – Ino comenta enquanto as duas vão se afastando do Hyuuga deitado no chão.

(Neji) – Ai… Essa doeu… – Fala massageando o rosto.

- HAHAHA APANHOU! APANHOU DE UMA GAROTA! APANHOU!

- PLOFT –

(Neji) – Apanhou também idiota… u.u

Neji encara o loiro que esta com um grande galo na cabeça. O Hyuuga vê que o garoto na sua frente, esta com uma prancheta…

(Neji) – Quantas babes já conseguiu engatar hoje?

(Naruto) – Nenhuma…

(Neji) – Nem eu…

(Neji) – Hyuuga Neji…

(Naruto) – Uzumaki Naruto...

(Neji) – Estamos sem sorte, hoje né?...

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

(Ino) – Eu ainda acho que o conheço de algum lugar… – Ino e TenTen já estavam de volta, e depois das duas jovens terem relatado o que havia acontecido, para Sakura e Tsuki.

(Sakura) – Você sempre acha que conhece os garotos bonitos de algum lugar, né Ino?

(Ino) – Não! Mas esse é diferente… Bom vamos deixar isso para lá né? Ei, Sakura vamos dar uma volta na praia e vê os garotos legais?

(Sakura) – Vamos. Não tem mais nada de legal para fazer mesmo… – a Haruno se levantou da canga e seguiu a loira que estava correndo em direção ao mar.

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

(Naruto) – HOOO, então essa foi a primeira vez que você apanhou de uma garota? – Naruto e Neji estavam caminhando de volta para irem comer alguma coisa que a Hinata havia preparado. E no caminho Neji já havia contado varias histórias para o Uzumaki que estava maravilhado… (o.o)

(Neji) – É foi… Quer saber se eu a encontrar de novo, ela vai se arrepender de ter me batido… Vou fazer ela cair aos meus pés!

(Naruto) – Neji, você é demais!

(Neji) – Sou mesmo né?

(Naruto; olhinhos brilhando) – Neji quer ser o seu discípulo!

(Neji) – O que? O.o – Perguntou o Hyuuga observando o garoto se jogar aos seus pés.

(Naruto) – Me ensine todas as suas técnicas! Eu quero ser como você!

(Neji) – "Eu hein…"

(Naruto) – Eu faço tudo que você pedir!

(Neji) – "Ate que não é má ideia…" NARUTO! Hoje é seu dia de sorte! Vários queriam estar em seu lugar, mas como eu fui com a sua cara… Deixarei você ser o meu discípulo!

(Naruto) – SERIO, MESTRE?

(Neji) – Seríssimo! Bom a primeira coisa que você tem que fazer…

(Naruto) – Eu tenho que fazer?

(Neji) – Er… Depois pensamos nisso! Vamos que a comida maravilhosa da Hinata nós espera!

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

(Sasuke) – Será que o baka do Naruto se perdeu? – Perguntou despreocupado um Uchiha, que estava jogando no celular.

(Temari) – Vai ver ele se deu bem… – Temari disse. A loira estava pegando sol e nem ligava se o Uzumaki havia desaparecido. Vai ver era bem melhor sem ele…

(Gaara) – Você não esta nem preocupada… Mas você é a responsável pelo Naruto… – Gaara falou. O ruivo estava escutando musica sentando ao lado do Sasuke.

A voz irritante do irmão a fez sentar na canga. Pensando bem ela era a responsável pelo garoto…

(Temari) – Podemos ligar para o celular dele…

(Sasuke) – Não… O baka deixou aqui… – Sasuke disse sem tirar os olhos do celular. – Ele nem pensou que eu poderia acabar com os créditos dele…

(Temari) – Me dá isso aqui ô garoto… – Temari tirou o celular das mãos do Uchiha e o desligou. – Pode ser importante…

(Sasuke) – Bruxa…

(Temari) – O que você disse?

(Sasuke) – Nada não…

(Temari ÒÓ) – Então vamos procurar o Naruto…

(Gaara lançando um olhar mortal para Sasuke.)

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

(Shikamaru) – Ei, Ei, onde vocês vão? – Shikamaru perguntou vendo Kiba e Hinata se levantarem.

(Hinata) – Vamos procurar o Neji-niisan, ele esta demorando muito… E também acho que já esta na hora de irmos…

(Kiba) – E eu vou junto com a Hinata…

(Shikamaru) – Então… Não demorem…

Kiba e Hinata tinham começado a se afastar quando Hinata tropeça em algo na areia. Ela pensou que ia cair de cara na areia quente, mais foi segurada pelos ombros por alguém que jurou ser o Kiba. Mas então viu que não era, e sim um garotinho loiro.

(Naruto) – Tudo bem?

(Hinata) – T… Tudo bem

Corou levemente, nunca havia sentido o coração bater tão forte… As pernas tremeram por um instante e o garoto a segurou mais forte.

(Naruto) – Tem certeza?

(Kiba) – Dá para soltar a Hinata?

A garota acordou do seu transe e se afastou do garoto. E então percebeu que seu primo também estava lá.

(Hinata) – Neji-niisan você demorou…

(Neji) – É… olha este é o meu novo amigo e seguidor, Uzumaki Naruto!

(Hinata) – Seguidor?

Enquanto, Neji explicava para Hinata que andavam na frente, Kiba e Naruto travavam uma batalha silenciosa atrás.

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Sakura e Ino estavam sentadas na areia, próximo do mar, estavam conversando sobre Tsuki.

(Ino) – Então ela disse isso?

(Sakura) – Sim… Não sei não, Ino, porque será que a sua mãe convidou a Tsuki, sabendo que vocês não se dão bem?

(Ino) – Sei lá Sakura, são coisas da Sra. Yamanaka…

(Sakura) – A Tsuki, não é chata… Só que ela implica muito… Tenho certeza de que vocês podem voltar a ser amigas como antes se conversarem e…

(Ino) – Sakura, podemos passar as ferias numa boa se ela não mecher comigo e eu não mecher com ela, Ok?

(Sakura) – Ta… Ok…

(Ino) – Sakura, aposto que você não me pega! – A loira começou a correr com Sakura atrás. Podia não parecer que Ino e Tsuki um dia tinham sido grandes amigas mas há verdade é que já tinha sido e a culpa era toda de uma certa pessoa…

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

(Temari) – " Legal, legal! Isso é que dá Temari, não ser responsável… Então se você não encontrar o moleque, o que você vai dizer para a Sra. Uzumaki? Haa me desculpe, Uzumaki-sama, mais eu perdi seu filho na praia porque estava muito ocupada me bronzeando! HAAA! Isso que não pode ser!" – Temari estava determinada a encontrar Naruto, e a cada garoto parecido que encontrava ela se aproximava discretamente para ver se era o Uzumaki. Já estava quase preparando para falar com os salva-vidas, para anunciarem sobre o garoto quando…

(Naruto; comendo feito um louco) – NOSSA ISSO ESTA MUITO BOM! HINATA-CHAN, SEU NAMORADO É MUITO SORTUDO!

(Temari) – " Essa voz!" – Temari se virou e lá estava o garoto, comendo! E ainda por cima muito despreocupado!

(Temari; veia) – UZU – MA – KI NARUTO!

(Naruto) – E ai, Temari! Er… Porque você esta me olhando desse jeito? Temari o que eu fiz?.! Tema…

- PLOFT –

(Hinata) – Naruto-kun! – Hinata se aproximou do garoto colocando uma toalha com gelo no olho.

(Kiba) – " Porque ela se preocupa tanto?" – Pensava um Kiba que assistia a sua doce e querida Hinata cuidando de um projétil de um pervertido…

(Naruto) – PORQUE VOCÊ ME BATEU!

(Temari) – EU TE PROCURANDO POR TODA ESSA PRAIA, SUPER PREOCUPADA COM VOCÊ E EU TE ENCONTRO AQUI NA BOA! NEM PARA VOCÊ LEVAR O CELULAR SEU IRRESPONSAVEL!

(Shikamaru) – Quem é a barulhenta? – Shikamaru perguntou, ao que parecia havia acabado de acordar de um pequeno cochilo.

(Temari) – NÃO SE METE!

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

(Sasuke) – Escutou alguma coisa, cara? – Não muito longe dali, Sasuke e Gaara faziam o que a Temari havia mandando… Procurar o Uzumaki perdido…

(Gaara) – Nada…

(Sasuke) – Tudo culpa daquele idiota. Onde fomos arranjar um amigo assim?

(Gaara) – Se você ficar calado tudo bem… Já to achando que fiz mal em não ter te batido…

(Sasuke) – Gaara…

(Gaara) –?

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Não muito longe dali, Ino e Sakura continuam correndo, Ino estava bem mais a frente e resolveu dar uma olhada para trás para ver se a amiga estava muito longe, mais ela acabou por pisar em uma latinha de cerveja que estava enterrada na areia. E acabou caindo em cima de uma pessoa.

(Sasuke; gota) – Cuidado…

(Ino) – Desculpa, eu tropecei naquela lata… – A garota disse afastando uma mecha para trás do cabelo. Ino ia se levantar quando seus olhos e encontraram com o do ruivo. Alguma coisa naqueles olhos verdes a fizeram lembrar de uma pessoa que já não via a cinco anos…

(Ino) – Gaara-baka-kun…

(Gaara; fazendo uma careta) – O que?

(Ino; Muito embaraçada) – HAA DESCULPA! – A loira disse ficando de pé na hora. O que tinha feito falar o apelido do amigo de infância? – É que tinha uma amigo meu que… Seus olhos… Não eu quero dizer… o.o

Aquela garota tinha um amigo que chamava de Gaara-baka-kun? O.o Seria coincidência de mais?

(Ino, gota) – Bom, eu tenho que ir!

(Gaara) – Espera! O nome do seu amigo era Sabaku no Gaara?

**Fim do capítulo 2.**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: Aee! Logo no primeiro dia da fic no ar já recebi reviews! Eu agradeço tanto, porque eu acho que sem as reviews eu não estaria aqui, escrevendo besteira u.u" **

**Me empolguei um pouquinho nesse segundo capítulo... mas isso é bom, estou aprendendo a escrever capítulos maiores! **

**Espero que estejam gostando da história... eu estou adorando escrevê-la!**

**Então? O que acharam desse capítulo? Neji de pervertido ta muito horrível, nem sei como é que eu tenho coragem de escrever coisas dessas u.u E onde é que eu tava com a minha cabeça quando resolvi escrever Gaara-baka-kun? **

**Agora respondendo as reviews: **

**Uchiha Kanade: Oi, Kanade… -.-" **

**É finalmente eu postei essa fic! É por uns dias eu pensei em deixa lá bolando, só que eu reli os capítulos é resolvi postar XD Hãa… Sobre SasxSak… Err… Vc sabe q eu não gosto nem um pouco desses dois u.u" Mas fazer o que eu coloquei e agora eu vou ter que escrever… continuando… Eu vou fazer o possível para não ficar mto baka… Vou indo… Bjs… E continue lendo. **

Luo-chan: Oiee o/

É o Kiba quase não aparece em fics… Não gostou da personalidade do Kiba? O.o Er… Ele vai melhorar vc vai ver XD Adorou? XD É, pervertido não sei o que deu na minha cabeça… XD Mais ele ficou legal! Haaa vc vai acompanhar a fic sempre, sempre, sempre? o Obrigadaaa! Isso realmente me deixa mto feliz! Haa eu já de add no MSN… (drika12j hotmail . com) E pode ter certeza que eu vou te ajudar, no que eu puder com suas fics xD Tchauu!

**Jessicahg: Olá! n.n **

**Nhaa eu ainda nem acredito que vc leu isso! o.o E ainda gostou! Eu já disse q sou sua fã? Não XDD É Neji pervertido realmente ficou um pouco engraçado… (eu achei que ficou mto parecido com o Mirok, mas ninguém liga né?) GaaxIno e ShikaxTemari FOREVER! Kaham… Espero que tenha gostado do segundo capítulo… Vou indo agora! Bjs, Tchau! **

Dayu Oura n.n: Yooo o/

É Neji pervertido… Concordo, isso combina mais com o Naruto, só que com a personalidade da Hinata não ia dar não é? o.o" E também pq eu não sei lidar personagens frios u.u" Não dá eu não consigo… Sim pode deixar, SasuxSaku vai ter os seus momentos (u.u") Tb adoro NejixTen, também. Haaa vc add as fic nos favoritos? Brigada! Aqui esta o segundo capítulo! Kissus, Ino.

**Hyuuga TenTen: Oi, Ten-chan o/ **

**Que bom que vc gostou.. Parece que todo mundo gostou do Neji assim XD Brigada! É leia, ta ouvindo? u.u" Brincadeira, tchauzinho! n.n" **

Christopher Ino-baka: Nhaa vc amou n.n

É por isso que eu fiz as casas serem uma ao lado da outra o.o" Ainda bem que você gostou do Neji tipo Mirok, eu não ia conseguir escrever com ele do jeito normal dele, ia acabar estragando um casal u.u" É ela vai ser uma Sango da vida XD É eu espero que você continue acompanhando sempre n.n Bjs, e brigada pela review!

**Espero que tenham gostado e mandem reviews, por favooooor**

**Kisu kisu, Ino-chan**

Summer Love – Capítulo 3: Se conhecendo melhor! 


	3. AVISO sobre o capítulo 3!

**O CAPÍTULO 3 FOI DELETADO PELO gomem mais eu não tenho uma copia do capítulo agora... A baka aqui apagou o capítulo do pc pq estava mto pesado... u.u" Quando eu tiver tempo, talvez eu reescrevao capítulo o.o"**

Pra quem ta ledo a fic agora pode continuar se quiser...

u.u"

Desculpem, mais a culpa não foi minha...

Bjs,

Nakamura Ino


	4. 4 Os convites

**Summer Love**

-

Capítulo 4: Os convites! 

Na manhã seguinte, decidiram ir para praia, dessa vez todos juntos. Os doze adolescentes estavam ali, Naruto tentava conversar com Hinata, mas sempre que tinha a atenção da Hyuuga só para ele o Inuzuka via e se intrometia no meio. Aquilo já esta irritando o Uzumaki tinha que ter um jeito de ficar um pouco sozinho com Hinata. Ao seu lado Sasuke conversava com Sakura, os dois estavam muito entretidos na conversa e nem davam por conta dos comentários de Ino e Temari, sobre estarem próximo de mais. Shikamaru estava no seu canto sentado na cadeira de praia, com um boné na cara fingindo estar dormindo mais estava observando tudo. Gaara estava sentado um pouco mais afastando, estava escutando música, fingindo escutar música, porque seus pensamentos estavam em uma certa loira que conversava com sua irmã. Neji estava ali, tentando falar com TenTen, a única do grupo que não falava com ele… Então ele teve uma ideia!

(Neji) – Oi, TenTen! – Falou se aproximando da morena.

(TenTen) – O que você quer? Òó

(Neji) – Conversar… HAA não é justo, todos falam comigo, porque é que você não fala?

(TenTen) – Sei… Porque não quero…

(Neji) – Se foi por causa daquele dia… O do tapa… Eu peço desculpa… - O Hyuuga diz segurando as mãos de TenTen que cora levemente.

(TenTen) – Eu… Ta podemos esquecer aquilo do tapa… n.n

(Neji) – Ufa! Pensei que nunca ia poder falar contigo!

Um pouco afastado dos dois:

(Temari) – Aposto que ela bate nele daqui a quinze minutos…

(Shikamaru) – Não daqui a cinco…

E dito e feito, cinco minutos depois, Neji tinha uma marca de mão no rosto, e uma TenTen se afastava para longe do grupo.

(Neji) – Aii… - Falou o garoto massageando a bochecha. – EII, TenTenzinha, me espera!

(Todos) – - -"

(Shikamaru) – Acho que ele apaixonou… u.u

TenTen, caminhava o mais depressa que podia, se ficasse lá, com certeza espancaria aquele garoto, precisava se afastar um pouco e era isso que estava fazendo.

(Neji) – Haa, TenTen… Você anda muito depressa sabia?

(TenTen, veia) – O que você ta fazendo aqui?

(Neji) – Pensa que eu não percebi que você bateu em min e depois saiu correndo pra eu ir atrás de você pra ficarmos sozinhos?

(TenTen, gota) – Hã? O.o – Neji se aproxima mais da garota e a abraça. – O que é que você pensa que ta fazendo?

TenTen cora levemente ao ver que ele só a estava abraçando, e não percebe porque seu coração começou a bater tão forte, só porque o Hyuuga se aproximou dela. Será que ela podia estar começando a sentir algo por ele? Mas nem o conhecia… E afinal porque ele tinha que a abraçar daquele jeito? E porque ela não empurrava ele de uma vez? TenTen se fazia todas essas perguntas somente naquele um minuto ate que… Neji colocou suas "mãozinhas bobas" num lugar não muito apropriado...

(TenTen, veia) – AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HENTAAAAAAAAAAI

PAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

(Neji) - Nossa...que tapa forte, hein TenTenzinha...

(TenTen) - Não me chame de TenTenzinha, seu pervertido! " Como é que eu pude pensar que ele não era tão pervertido assim?"

Nesse momento os dois escutam uma voz vindo debaixo de um balde O.o

(Voz/Balde) – Tem alguém ai? Eu escutei um grito…

(TenTen) – S… - TenTen ia responder que sim, mas Neji tapou sua boca com a mão.

(Neji) – Shii!

(TenTen) – "Shii" porque?

(Neji) – Bora dar um susto nele!

(TenTen) – Não! – Quando TenTen abriu os olhos, Neji estava levantando o balde do chão, e a cabeça de um garoto, que estava enterrado na areia apareceu.

(Garoto) – Aff… Obrigado!

(TenTen e Neji, gota)

(TenTen) – Er… O que você ta fazendo ai?

(Garoto) – Foram aquelas garotas terríveis! Tenho certeza disso!

(Neji) – Garotas? Que garotas?

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

(Ino) – Não eu quero o de chocolate!

(Tsuki) – Eu pedi primeira!

(Ino) – Ate parece fui eu quem pediu!

Ino e Tsuki estava discutindo a mais ou menos 3 minutos por causa de um picole do chocolate... O ultimo…

(Vendedor) – Quer saber… Procurem outro vendedor ambulante pra comprar eu não aguento mais! – O vendedor saiu o mais depressa o possível como se pensasse que poderia ser atacado pelas duas.

(Tsuki) – Olha só o que você fez, Porquinha!

(Ino) – Eu? Foi você que fez isso! E não me chame de porquinha! Sua… Sua… Cara de lua cheia!

(Shikamaru) - Será que elas nunca vão parar com isso?É muito problemático -.-"

(Temari) – Ei, garotas vocês não acham que esta na hora de parar com isso! Já ta enchendo…

(Ino) – Eu só vou parar porque já ta ficando chato mesmo… - Falou Ino se sentando ao lado de Temari. Tsuki só fez caminhar em direção do mar.

(Temari) – Não entendo… Como vocês deixaram de ser amigas assim! Pelo o que me lembre, quando vocês eram pequenas eram quase inseparáveis…

(Ino) – Éramos! Disse certo…

(Temari) – Mas… Porque vocês brigaram? – Perguntou, olhando para os únicos do grupo que ainda estavam ali, Shikamaru que tinha voltado a fingir que dormia e Gaara que estava escutando musica.

(Ino) – Ta, eu vou contar pra você, Temari-chan… Isso foi quando tínhamos uns 13 anos de idade, eu tinha ido passar as ferias na casa dela, tudo estava otimo, e na época a Tsuki tinha me contado que estava apaixonada por um garoto, e ele morava bem em frente da casa dela… Certo um dia a Tsuki quis me apresentar á ele, e então eu fui… Só que não era minha intenção… Eu não queria sabe, o garoto, em vês de gostar da Tsuki ele se apaixonou por min, e a Tsuki nunca me perdoou por causa disso, ela pensava ou pensa que eu gostava dele…

(Temari) – Nossa que jeito de acabar uma amizade…

(Ino) – É…

(Temari) – Já pensou? Vocês vão estudar juntas a partir do próximo ano letivo. Se você gostasse de alguém ela poderia tentar alguma coisa com essa pessoa?

(Ino) – Não acho que ela faria uma coisa dessas… Ou faria? – Perguntou a Yamanaka preocupada.

Enquanto isso, Hinata tentava parar a briga de Naruto e Kiba…

(Hinata) – Eu já disse que posso ir sozinha… - -"

(Naruto) – Eu vou levar a Hinata!

(Hinata) – Meninos…

(Kiba) – Não eu disse primeiro, baka…

(Hinata) – Kiba-kun, acho que…

(Naruto) – A Hinata não quer ir com você! E não me chame de BAKA!

(Hinata) – "Cansei… Onde será que esta a Sakura quando eu preciso dela…" – A Hyuuga se afastou dos dois garotos que cada vez mais gritavam, e saiu para procurar um banheiro. Dois minutos depois da partida da jovem…

(Naruto e Kiba) – Onde esta a HINATA!

(Kiba) – Viu o que você fez! A Hinata desapareceu!

(Naruto) – A culpa não foi minha! Foi sua!

(Kiba) – Esquece não é hora de brigar, tenho que ir atrás da Hinata…

(Naruto) – Eu vou encontrar a Hinata!

(Kiba) - Não eu vou…

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Enquanto, Naruto e Kiba discutiam sobre quem ia encontrar a Hinata, bem próximo dali em uma sorveteria:

(TenTen, gota): "Nossa como ele come…" – TenTen, Neji e o Garoto do balde, estavam em uma sorveteria, o garoto havia convidado os dois como recompensa por terem o tirado dali… Como não tinha mais nada para fazer os dois resolveram aceitar, só que o garoto ainda não havia explicado porque estava enterrado debaixo da areia…

(Neji) – Ei, Lee… É Lee não é?

(Lee) – Sim…

(Neji) – Você ainda vai contar porque tava enterrado na areia? O.o

(Lee) – Há sim eu vou contar! Eu estava na praia com duas amigas minhas, elas sempre aprontam comigo… Quero dizer eu fui muito burro de não ter percebido que elas iam me enterrar e me deixar lá…

(TenTen) – então foi só isso? O.o

(Lee) – Sim… EI, eu gostei de vocês! Eu vou dar uma festa na praia, vocês querem ir?

(TenTen) – Hã, sabe…

(Neji) – Claro! Podemos levar nossos amigos?

(Lee) – Podem! A festa e nessa sexta-feira, passem por lá esta bem? – Disse Lee, se levantando da mesa, e indo embora.

(Neji) – " Isso vai ser tão legal!"

(TenTen) – "Isso não vai prestar…"

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Desde o começo ela sabia que não deveria ter ido de ferias com a prima, mas só aceitou porque nada era melhor do que ficar em casa durante todo o verão sem ter nada para fazer. Para, Tsuki as ferias ate agora estavam muito diferentes do que havia imaginado… Talvez, devesse voltar pra casa? Não… Não acabar com um verão daqueles por causa da prima idiota…

(Hinata) – Tsuki-chan!

(Tsuki) – Há o que foi Hinata? – Perguntou olhando para a garota que a olhava preocupada.

(Hinata) – Eu estou te chamando a muito tempo, mas você não me escutava… Fiquei preocupada…

(Tsuki) – Desculpa. É que eu…

(Kiba) – Hinata-chan, esta tudo bem com você? O que deu em você para desaparecer dessa maneira? – Perguntou o Inuzuka, balançando Hinata pelos ombros.

(Naruto) – LARGA A HINATA-CHAN! – Naruto aparece do nada, puxando Hinata pelos ombros, mais para perto dele.

(Kiba) – A Hinata não é sua! – Diz, fazendo o mesmo que Naruto.

(Tsuki) – HAA PAREM COM ISSO! Não estão vendo que a Hinata já esta cansada, dessas discussõeszinhas bobas! A Hinata não é nenhum brinquedo! Ela é quem decide com quem quer ficar ou não!

Os dois garotos fitaram o chão envergonhados por um momento, Kiba começou a se afastar rapidamente.

(Hinata) – Er… Obrigada…

(Tsuki) – Tudo bem, esses dai precisavam mesmo escutar o que eu disse…

(Hinata) – É…

(Tsuki) – Como se você fosse se interessar por um deles, não é Hinata? – A Yamanaka olhou para seu lado mais Hinata já não estava mais prestando atenção ao que falava, a Hyuuga agora escutava atentamente ao que Naruto dizia, e era algo sobre ramen…

(Kiba) – Ela pode gostar dele, mas eu não vou desistir dela assim tão fácil… - O Inuzuka disse, assim que Tsuki se aproximou dele.

(Tsuki) – Se eu fosse você desistia… Não sei porque insistir em uma pessoa que não gosta de você…

(Kiba) – Isso nunca vai acontecer!

(Tsuki) – Ta bem… - Falou olhando para Naruto e Hinata atrás deles. Era impossível não ver que os dois estavam completamente apaixonados um pelo outro. – "Só esse tapado não vê mesmo…".

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

O Uchiha e a Haruno passeavam pela praia, pareciam um casal de namorados, só faltavam andar de mãos dadas, coisa que não estava acontecendo. Sakura andava um pouco afastada de Sasuke sempre corando quando ele se aproximava de mais. Desde a primeira vez que Sakura falou com Sasuke, a garota de cabelos róseos pensava que sua relação com Sasuke era especial… Mas não sabia se o Uchiha sentia o mesmo… Ela não conseguia definir o que sentia, somente que era algo forte.

(Sasuke) – Ei, Sakura você esta bem? – Perguntou, observando a garota ao seu lado olhando tristemente para o chão.

(Sakura) – Hã? Eu? Eu estou ótima! – A Haruno começou a rir descontroladamente, e acabou pisando em um forte (onde as crianças ainda estavam cavando bem fundo), e caindo sentada no chão. – AI!

(Sasuke) – Você esta bem, Sakura? – Sasuke perguntou dando a mão para ajudar, Sakura a se levantar, que corou um pouco ao sentir que a mão do garoto era mais quente do que imaginava.

(Sakura, corada) – Estou ótima… - Com esses pensamentos, Sakura se atrapalhou ainda mais e acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés, por sorte, Sasuke a segurou pelos ombros.

(Sasuke) – Você tem certeza de que esta bem? – Sasuke, fitou os olhos verde-esmeraldas, que tremiam um pouco, e o rosto da garota ficava cada vez mais corado.

(Sakura) – Eu… Eu estou bem! – Disse se afastando do Uchiha, e andando mais a frente dele. Porque sentiu um frio na barriga quando ele a segurou? E porque seu coração estava batendo tão forte? Será que podia estar apaixonada por ele?

Mais atrás, Sasuke observava a Haruno andar pensativa, ele não estava entendendo nada do que tinha acontecido ali, mas de fato, Sakura não estava bem.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

(Ino) – Não eu não sou!

(Gaara) – É… u.u

(Ino) – Eu já disse que eu não sou escandalosa!

Temari, já estava cansada de escutar aquela discussão boba, do irmão com Ino. Não sabia como Shikamaru ainda estava aguentando isso… E como é que ele conseguia dormir com os gritos irritados da Yamanaka? Temari bufou e se levantou, ia dar uma volta e quem sabe encontrar o restante do grupo, que já havia desaparecido a muito tempo. Estava caminhando distraída quando uma certa pessoa passou correndo e pisando em seu pé.

(Temari) – EI OLHA POR ONDE ANDA… SEU… – A frase ficou incompleta quando a Sabaku encarou a pessoa que havia pisando em seu pé.

(…) – OI, Temari-chan!

(Temari) – TAKERU!

**Fim do capítulo 4**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: OIeee! Desulpem pela demora... O capítulo3 foi deletado... u.u"""**

**Não fui eu! Foi o Eles apagaram o capítulo3 TT Apagaram! Apagaram! E eu não posso fazer mais nada...! O capítulo 3 tava tão lindiho... Que triste...**

**(chorando)**

**ODEIO O MAS ME ODEIO AINDA MAIS POR NÃO TER UMA COPIA DO CAPÍTULO u.u**

**Nhaaa obrigada pelas reviews xD (nossaaaa eu recebi? o.o)**

**Sem elas eu ñ estaria nem postando esse capítulo...**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

Dayu Oura: Oiee n.n

Que bom que vc gostou da parte de GaaxIno… Você estava ouvindo música romântica na hora? Nhaa eu faço isso sempre… u.u" Eu demoro anos para escolher uma música q combine com o casal que eu gosto só para depois ler Eu faço isso sempre xDD E a musica q vc tava escutando eu amo -

Nhaa pode falar quanto quiser! Eu não vou achar vc tagalera não o.o" Nhaa aqui esta o capítulo 4! Bjs

**-x-Natsumi-x-: Yooo o/ **

**É pq a Temari tinha que aparecer? O.o" Pq eu estou perguntando fui eu que fiz assim… u.u" **

**Nhaa NarutoxHinata é mesmo muito kawaii eu também amo esses dois - E pode deixar que vai ter um pouco de cada casal o.o **

**Q bom que você esta gostando da fic aqui esta o capítulo 4… Eu acabei de escrever o.o" **

**Kissus e ja ne!**

oO-Haruno Sakura-Oo: Yo! n.n

É o Naruto é cruel… Mais ele somente disse o que achava… xD É por isso q eu amo o Naruto-kun, por ele ser tão verdadeiro!

Naruto: Eu nunca ia dizer isso da Sakura-chan!

Eu: Cala a boca Naruto! u.ú

Kaham, voltando… Sim, dói ser acertada por uma garrafa de agua… u.u" Mais não muito e por isso o Gaara teve que bater a cabeça no chão (ele caiu da cadeira)

É, a Temari tinha que fechar a porta na cara do Sasuke pq ele disse q elas estavam horríveis… o.o Sabe como é a Temari xDD

Eu escreve capítulos minúsculos mesmo i.i Gomen, mais é que se eu escrever mais acaba ficando uma droga então eu escrevo ate onde dar xD

Os casais são os normais o.o

Sim, vai ter SasxSak… E obrigadaaaa por continuar lendo -

E lembre-se! Sua review faz um capítulo! ÒÓ (o q eu disse?)

**Kyky: Oiee! É GaaxIno é legal xD Bjs, e continue lendo!**

Haina chibi-chan: YOOOO! Nhaa Haina-chan eu sou sua fã! o/

Eu sei como é esse negocio de não conseguir comentar…u.u

Comigo por exemplo fui tentar comentar na sua fic mais não consegui TT E por isso o capítulo vai ficar sem uma review minha…

Bom continuando, que bom que vc gostou n.n Vc não sabe como isso me deixa feliz! XDD ADD nos favoritos? Nhaa chorando de felicidade

Espero que goste desse capítulo! E continue acompanhando… Bjs, Ino-chan

**Marin The Noir: Oie! Nha que bom que vc ta gostando o.o **

**Espero que goste desse capítulo… Bjinhos, Ino-chan**

Christopher Ino-baka: Yoooo xD

Não precisa ficar se desculpando, eu sei como e viajar e depois voltar e ter vários capítulos de fics que vc ama… (lembrando-se da ultima vez) é por isso que eu odeio viajar… u.ú XDD To brincando… Bom…

NejixTen ficou mesmo SanxMirok… XD Não era minha intenção mais já ficou assim então vai ate o fim xD É tbm não queria q o Neji apanhasse mais ele mereceu…

Nhaa Sakura é mesmo uma BRUXA… (Ino isso não é certo! Como autora vc não pode falar esse tipo de coisas…)

Foi? Vc gostou mesmo do momento GaaxIno? Eu achei q ficou uma droga… Mas já q vc gostou xD Nhaa a Temari tinha que aparecer pq eles não podiam se beijar agora o.o"" XDD Eu gosto de enrolar… Tbm sou viciada em GaaxIno -

Sobre o Kiba e a Tsuki eu não sei… Nha no começo eles iam ficar juntos só que agora pensando melhor o.o" Eu não sei vou pensar com calma mais o Kiba vai ficar com alguém mesmo não sendo a Tsuki…

EU TENHO UMA FAN? desmaia

Nhaa eu tenho uma fan TT Eu não acredito… Vc gosta do jeito q eu escrevo? O.o Por isso vc é minha fan? Nhaa eu aqui me odiando por não saber escrever e eu ganho uma fan por causa disso… o.o Me add no MSN plz xDD

Bjs,

Ino-chan

**Jessicahg: Oiee! **

**É Temari atrapalhou mesmo u.u **

**Mais foi necessário… o.o não se arrepende de nada **

**Q bom q vc gostou do capítulo… A festa de pijama foi mesmo legal xD **

**É, gosto do Naruto pq ele fala sempre a verdade XDD Eu juro que paro de assistir Naruto se a Sakura ficar com ele eu JURO! **

**Kaham u.ú **

**O capítulo quatro não tem mto GaaxIno, mais pode deixar que vai ter! E ShikaxTema pode ficar descansada que vai ter eles também! Só que mais pra frente n.n" **

**Kissus… **

**Ino-chan **

Nhaa continuem mandando de reviews n.n

E gomen o capítulo cinco pode demorar...

Bjs,

Ino-chan

* * *

Summer Love – Capítulo 5 – Rivais! 


	5. 5 Rivais

**Summer Love**

-

Capítulo 5: Rivais! 

(Temari) – EI OLHA POR ONDE ANDA… SEU… – A frase ficou incompleta quando a Sabaku encarou a pessoa que havia pisando em seu pé.

(…) – OI, Temari-chan!

(Temari) – TAKERU!

(Takeru) – Tudo bem? – Perguntou o garoto, de cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos castanhos. Ele fitava a loira de uma forma que a incomodava bastante.

(Temari) – O que é você esta fazendo aqui?

(Takeru) – Eu vim, atrás de você T-chan, eu finalmente percebi a besteira que eu fiz ano passado te deixando! E eu quero voltar a ser seu namorado! – Disse, o jovem se aproximando mais de Temari que o olhava piscando varias vezes. Takeru, era seu ex-namorado, nas ferias de verão, antes dela ir para o segundo ano, o garoto a deixou… Depois de a trair com a melhor amiga, ou pelo menos ela achava que era, o garoto deixou Tokyo junto com a ex-amiga, e Temari nunca mais ouviu falar dos dois.Ela havia demorado muito para esquecer isso, e agora que havia esquecido, ele voltara! E ainda queria voltar com ela?

(Temari) – VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR LOUCO! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESQUECI DO QUE VOCÊ FEZ? DE QUE ME TRAIU?

(Takeru) – Calma, Temari! Eu já disse que estou arrependido, e que eu te amo! – Takeru, colocou as mãos sobre os ombros da Sabaku, que se afastou.

(Temari) – Você deve ta achando que eu vou voltar pra você, só porque diz que me ama não é? Eu não sou idiota!

(Takeru) – Mas eu estou dizendo que eu te amo! O que é que eu tenho que fazer pra você acreditar?

(Temari) – NADA! Porque eu não vou acreditar! E é melhor, você fazer de tudo pra não cruzar o caminho comigo de novo, se não eu não sei o que eu faço!

(Takeru) – Mas…

(Temari) – E VÊ SE FICA LONJE DE MIM!

(Shikamaru) – "Nossa eu ainda nem falei nada e ela já ta gritando… Que problemático…" - Shikamaru estava parado ao lado de Temari, tinha acabado de chegar, e é claro, não estava entendendo nada. Olhava para o garoto de cabelos castanhos, que também olhava para ele. Shikamaru olhava só por curiosidade, mas Takeru o olhava com ódio.

(Takeru) – Certo… Acho que eu apareci do nada mesmo… Mas não pense que eu vou desistir de você, T-chan…

(Temari) – E NÃO ME CHAME DE T-CHAN! – A garota fechou os olhos irritada. Nunca pensava que um dia iria reencontrar, Takeru. Mas se um dia reencontrasse iria dizer muitas coisas que estavam entaladas na garganta… Mas não conseguiu dizer naquele momento. Se virou para voltar a andar quando deu de cara com Shikamaru, o Nara olhava para ela com tédio, e não estava entendendo porque ela parecia meio assustada. – O… O que você ta fazendo aqui?

(Shikamaru) – Foi só você sair que todo mundo voltou, eles estão esperando a gente… Só não sei porque me mandaram ir atrás de você…

(Temari) – Você escutou alguma coisa?

(Shikamaru) – Nada que desse para entender, porque?

(Temari) – Por nada… - Shikamaru olhou pelo canto do olho para a loira, que parecia meio assustada ainda.

(Shikamaru) – Se você quiser me contar. – Falou, assustando, Temari. Por um momento pensou que não seria certo, contar uma coisa daquelas para um garoto que quase nem falava… Mas depois percebeu que precisava contar para alguém.

(Temari) – Certo eu vou contar… - Temari, contou a historia toda, enquanto Shikamaru ouvia atentamente. – E agora ele voltou…

(Shikamaru) – Que problemático…

(Temari) – Eu já devia saber que você ia dizer isso u.u

(Shikamaru) – Eu disso que é problemático, porque é problemático… Me irrita saber desses caras que enganam as garotas…

(Temari) – irrita?

(Shikamaru) – As garotas podem ser problemáticas, assustadoras e irritantes as vezes, mas apesar de tudo merecem ser tratadas com respeito… E isso que eu acho…

(Temari) – Obrigada… - Disse a loira sorrindo.

(Shikamaru) – pelo o que?

(Temari) – Por ter me escutado… Só espero que você não conte pra ninguém se não! – Ela levantou o punho cerrado.

(Shikamaru) – Calma, calma… Eu não vou contar pra ninguém o.o

(Temari) – É melhor…

(Shikamaru) – E ele tem chance?

(Temari) – O que?

(Shikamaru) – O Takeru tem chance?

(Temari) – Claro que não! Não sei porque você ainda pergunta!

Depois dessa conversa, entre Shikamaru e Temari, os dois se juntaram ao resto do grupo que resolveu ir almoçar o Yakisoba da Hinata. Ela e a TenTen, eram as únicas que sabiam cozinhar bem, por isso TenTen foi ajudar Hinata. Sakura ate tentou ajudar mais foi expulsa assim que quebrou um copo.

(Naruto) – ISSO AQUI ESTA OTIMO HINATA-CHAN! – Gritou o loiro assim que acabou o primeiro prato.

(Sasuke) – Cala a boca, baka…

(Naruto) – Não calo! Cala você!

(Temari) – QUE TAL SE OS DOIS SE CALASSEM!

O resto da refeição foi muito calma, tirando é claro, os tapas que TenTen deu em Neji que passaram dos dez. Pequenas discussões entre Naruto e Kiba,Naruto e Sasuke e Gaara e Ino. Fora isso, o resto do almoço foi muito calmo e divertido. Sakura e Ino, passaram o resto do almoço trocando olhares de espanto. Temari estava um pouquinho mais simpática do que era de costume, e não parava de dar pequenos e discretos sorrisos para Shikamaru, que parecia não estar vendo nada Sakura e Ino se perguntavam se ela estaria bem.TenTen e Neji contaram sobre a festa de Lee, que seria sexta-feira. E ficou decidido que iriam ao shopping logo depois do almoço porque as meninas queriam fazer compras. E assim foi, as garotas passaram mais de meia hora para decidirem o que iam levar.

(Shikamaru) – Porque vocês não pegam qualquer coisa e vamos embora?

(Ino) – Porque não pode ser qualquer coisa!

(Shikamaru) – Se vocês demorarem mais uma hora eu vou embora! Eu já devia ter feito isso a muito tempo…

(Temari) – Porque é que você não vai se juntar aos seus amiguinhos ali naquele banco e nos deixa em paz?

(Shikamaru) – É isso que eu vou fazer…

(Temari) – Porque foi é que trouxemos os garotos mesmo? - -" - Pergunta Temari observando, todos os garotos batendo em Neji e Naruto. – u.u"

(Ino) – Para eles carregarem nossas sacolas depois… XD

(Temari) – Há sim, agora lembrei XD

(Sakura) – Temari, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

(Temari) – Pode… O que?

(Sakura) – Ta rolando alguma coisa entre você e o Shikamaru? O.o

(Temari) – não porque você pergunta isso? Òó

(Sakura) – Não sei, vocês estavam tão amiguinhos… E você não parava de sorrir pra ele!

(Ino) – É verdade, Temari! Conta logo o que ta acontecendo!

(Temari) – Não é nada…

(Sakura e Ino) – Não acreditamos!

(Temari) – EU já disse que não é nada!

(Sakura) – Ta difícil de acreditar…

(Ino) – A Temari, ta caídinha pelo Shikamaru!

(Sakura e Ino) – SHIKAMARU E TEMARI SENTADOS…

(Temari) – TA EU CONTO! Desde que vocês parem com isso! - Disse tapando a boca das duas.

Depois de Temari contar toda a historia para, Sakura e Ino.

(Sakura) – Desculpa, Temari-san, se pensamos errado…

(Ino) – Nossa! E esse seu ex ainda tem coragem d voltar… Tem que ter muita cara de pau mesmo…u.u Né Sakura? Sakura?

A Haruno observava atentamente, Sasuke conversar com uma garota. Porque ele estava falando com ela? Porque estavam tão próximos? E porque estavam rindo?

(TenTen) – Olha é o Lee… – TenTen que havia acabado de pagar suas compras apareceu com duas sacolas ao lado de Sakura.

(Sakura) Mas quem são aquelas duas garotas?

(TenTen) – Quer que eu vá ver pra você Sakura?

(Sakura) – Você pode fazer isso por min, TenTen?

(TenTen) – Porque não? EU já acabei aqui mesmo! – Disse mostrando as duas sacolas.

TenTen saiu da loja indo se juntar aos garotos. Neji, Naruto e Lee conversavam sobre qualquer coisa. Sasuke conversava com uma menina de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis-escuros. E também havia outra garota que estava parada corada sentada entre, Gaara e Kiba. A garota tinha cabelos azuis curtos e olhos violetas.

(Neji) – TenTenzinha, você saiu daquela loja! Olha quem encontramos, o Lee!

(TenTen) – Não me chame de TenTenzinha!... Oi, Lee!

(Lee) – Olá, TenTen-chan! Olha lembra daquelas duas garotas que eu falei hoje? Essa é a Kawamoto Michiyo! – Falou apontado para a que estava sentada. – E essa é a Hikaru Chiyo! – Apontou para a que conversava com Sasuke.Michiyo sorriu maliciosamente para TenTen e depois voltou a falar com Sasuke.

(TenTen) – "Que amigas…". – Pensou TenTen, observando logo em seguida Sakura sair praticamente correndo, ela vinha com três sacolas gigantes, e por pouco não tropeçou em uma. Mas atrás vinham Temari, Ino seguida de Hinata e Tsuki (olha ela também estava lá XD).

(Sakura) – Oi, Sasuke-kun! Quem é esta? - Sakura e Mizuno se fitaram por um longo momento ate Sasuke responder.

(Sasuke) – Há, essa é a Michiyo, ela anda no mesmo colégio que o meu…

(Michiyo, se intrometendo) – E também já fui namorada dele! E quem é ela?

(Sasuke) – Haruno Sakura, minha amiga…

(Michiyo) – Fico feliz por ser só sua amiga, Sasuke-kun… - Disse em um tom de voz bem meloso. Lee, Michiyo e Chiyo se despediram do grupo e desaparecerem no shopping XD

(Sakura) – A conversa devia estar muito divertida, não é Sasuke-kun?

(Sasuke, sem entender) – O que?

(Sakura) – NADA! – Diz a Haruno, que se afasta de Sasuke.

(Sasuke) – É impressão minha ou ela ficou brava só porque eu estava conversando com a Michiyo? O.o – Pergunta Sasuke para Gaara.

(Gaara) – Não, é só impressão sua… u.u

(Sasuke) – Porque se ela estiver com raiva, ela não tem motivos, eu só estava conversando com uma colega…

(Gaara) – Tem que ser muito burro pra não perceber… Depois fala do Naruto…

(Sasuke) – Perceber o que? E não me chame de burro ù.ú

(Gaara) – Ta na cara que a Haruno ta caídinha por você… ¬¬'

(Sasuke) – …A Sakura…

(Gaara) – u.u

Gaara só podia estar brincando… Mas seu amigo não era dessas coisas… Então, será que Sakura gostava dele?

(Ino) – HAA, vocês estão ai! Vocês não viram pra onde fomos? EI, Sasuke que cara é essa? – Perguntou, passando a mão na frente do rosto do Uchiha que continuava imóvel. – Que estranho… O que foi que você fez?

(Gaara) – Nada, ele só esta em estado de choque.

(Ino) – Beeem… Depois ele vem atrás de nós! – Ino agarra o braço de Gaara e começa a arrasta-lo.

(Sakura) – Finalmente vocês chegaram… - Fala, Sakura assim que avista Gaara e Ino. – Hum, cadê o Sasuke-kun?

(Ino) – Não sei, o Gaara disse qualquer coisa pra ele, e ele ficou muito estranho… Pediram o meu milk-shake de chocolate? – Falou se sentando ao lado da Haruno. (pra quem não percebeu, eles estão em uma lanchonete).

(Sakura, preocupada) – Sasuke-kun… - Murmurou a garota, apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos.

(Ino) – Nossa, Sakura, você não pode parar de pensar nem um pouco no Sasuke? u.u – Disse, a Yamanaka. Sakura ficou feliz por todos estarem prestando atenção em algo que Naruto falava. – Eu sabia que você tava gostando de alguém, mas não sabia que era do Sasuke…

(Sakura, corada) – Quem disse que eu gosto do Sasuke?

(Ino) – Ta na sua cara… ¬¬

(Sakura) – Olha…

(Temari) – O que é que vocês estão cochichando ai? –

(Ino e Sakura) – NADA!

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Ja passavam da meia-noite, e todos dormiam na casa de praia da família Yamanaka... Bem quase todos. Sakura estava acordada, e já estava ficando irritada por não conseguir dormir. Ficava "fritando" na cama, sempre pensando, em um certo Uchiha. Nunca havia gostado de alguém tão rápido... E ate aquela tarde no shopping, ainda não sabia o que sentia pelo amigo... Mas ao vê-lo ali conversando com aquela garota, ela percebeu o que sentia...

(Sakura) -Eu o amo... Mas tá na cara que ele não gosta de min... – Murmurou para si mesma, abraçando ainda mais forte o travesseiro. Sentiu vontade chorar, mesmo que não tivesse um grande motivo para isso, nada estava perdido para a Haruno... Mas ela sentia que Sasuke não correspondia seus sentimentos... "Droga, Sakura, sua chorona..." – Pensou ao sentir uma única lágrima solitária rolar pelo seu rosto. – "Eu tenho que ter um jeito de acabar com isso…Amanhã eu vou contar pra ele…".

- X -

-

**- - - F i m d o C a p í t u l o 5 - - - **

* * *

**Nota da Autora: Nhai, que decepção... u.u eu planejava muito mais pra esse capítulo, mas não consegui escrever XD que tosca que eu sou... **

**Bem, a volta dos ex namorados nesse capítulo… u.u" Acreditem não era para ser assim, era para ser diferente… Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo n.n (duvido muito). Eu prometo que no próximo, as coisas vão ser melhores...**

Gomen, não vou responder as reviews de novo... Não tenho desculpa dessa vez xD Estou com prequiça mesmo XDD

Bom, vou indo, kissus!

E lembre-se! Sua review faz um capítulo ;D

* * *

Summer Love – Capítulo 6 - Festa e… Confusões.


	6. 6 Festa e Confusões!

_Capítulo dedicado a Hyuuga TenTen! Desculpa Ten-chan, não consegui entrar no MSN terça t.t E como fez um ano q a gente se conheçe o jeito é dedicar o capítulo a vc XD o.o" Bom, pelo menos manda um REVIEW!_

**

* * *

**

**Summer Love**

**-**

**Capítulo 6 – Festa… E confusões. **

Ino, Sakura, TenTen e Tsuki, chegaram a praia meia-noite. Os outros já tinham ido em frente. Temari havia ficado esperando mais de meia hora antes de, desistir de esperar por Ino acabar de fazer o cabelo. A festa que Lee estava dando, era na parte da praia que pertencia ao restaurante do pai. O restaurante não tinha nada a ver com a festa de Lee, só a praia que estava sendo utilizada. Havia varias cadeiras de praias espalhadas, onde a maioria estava sentada conversando com amigos, outros estavam er… Kaham, conversando, e alguns estavam descansando depois de saírem da pista de dança. Também, havia um cantinho mais afastado para os casais.

(Ino) – Obrigada – Disse Ino pegando um pouco de sakê.

(TenTen) – Não, Ino, você não pode ainda é de menor u.u" – Disse TenTen, tirando o copo da mão de Ino e devolvendo.

(Ino) – Ai, TenTen porque você tem que ser tão chata? i.i Vai deixa, vai… - Ino começou a choramingar, e quando ela fazia isso causava terríveis dores de cabeça.

(TenTen) – Eu já disse que não… Sakura manda ela calar a boca! – Disse TenTen, dando um tapa na própria testa. – Sakura? Onde é que ela foi… o.o

(Ino) – A Tsuki, também desapareceu…

(TenTen) – Vem, vamos procurar o resto do pessoal… - Ino e TenTen passaram um bom tempo a procura do amigos, e no fim acabaram achando somente Hinata, Shikamaru e Naruto.

(Ino) – Oiee! Cadê a Temari? – Disse se sentando ao lado de Hinata.

(Hinata) – Ela saiu pra dançar e não voltou mais…

(Ino) – E o Neji? Kiba? Sasuke? E… O Gaara veio? O.o

(Hinata) – Sim, o Gaara-san, logo quando chegamos se afastou do grupo… Eu sinceramente não sei onde eles estão… Desculpe.

(Ino) – o.ô Hã tudo bem… Alguém quer ir comigo dançar? – Perguntou a loira animada.

(Shikamaru) – Putz, dançar é problemático… u.u

(Ino) – E você TenTen?

(TenTen) – O que? Eu o que? – Perguntou uma TenTen, como se tivesse acabado de chegar.

(Ino) – Não quer dançar? u.ú

(TenTen) – Não, eu não quero…

(Naruto) – EU QUERO! Mas só se a Hinata-chan vir também!

(Hinata, assustada) – Hã? Eu? Dançar? Com você? o.o – Só em pensar nisso, a Hyuuga corou da cabeça aos pés. Primeiro ela morria de vergonha de dançar na frente dos outros. E segundo, ela nem conseguia falar direito com o Uzumaki, imagina como ficaria se tivesse que dançar?

(Ino) – Deixa pra lá, eu vou sozinha mesmo… u.u" – E a loira se afastou deixando para trás, uma TenTen pensativa, um Shikamaru entediado, um Naruto meio triste e uma Hinata envergonhada.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Sakura nem percebeu quando se afastou das amigas, pensava ter visto Sasuke no meio da multidão. Deixou escapar um suspiro. Precisava mesmo falar com ele.

(Sakura, gota) – "Ótimo, agora não sei para onde elas foram…" – Pensou a Haruno, e enquanto caminhava a procura das amigas, escutou uma voz familiar.

(Michyo) – Mas que tipo de pergunta é essa, Chiyo? –

(Sakura) – "Hein, é a Kawamoto?" – Como, Sakura estava parada atrás de varias pessoas, que lhe cobriam, Michyo não conseguia vê-la. E assim, ela poderia escutar a conversa sem problemas.

(Chiyo) – Desculpa! Eu só queria saber se você gostava dele de verdade… – Respondeu a outra garota, ate o momento, Sakura ainda não tinha motivos para odiá-la.

(Michyo) – Claro que é! Na primeira vez eu sei que não foi, e por isso eu terminei com ele… Mas agora, depois de reencontra-lo… Ai, Ai, você viu como ele ficou lindoo, Chiyo-chan? – Disse a morena em um tom sonhador. O que irritou muito a Haruno, que se controlava para não pular no pescoço da garota.

(Sakura) – "Calma, Sakura! Você tem que ter calma para poder escutar o que ela esta fa…"

(Michyo) – E parece que ele não me esqueceu, Chiyo-chan. – Continuou a Kawamoto.

(Chiyo) – Como assim ele não te esqueceu? Ele disse, que te odiava e que você estragou a vida dele e q… AI! – Exclamo, a garota de cabelos azuis massageando a cabeça.

(Michyo) – Ele disse isso ANTES das ferias… Agora parece que ele mudou de ideias!

(Chiyo) – Como assim? – Perguntou a outra confusa.

(Sakura) – "Como assim? Responde logo…" – Pensava a Haruno.

(Michyo) – Ora, Ora, o que temos aqui? Haruno! – Sakura quase pulou de um susto. Michyo a fitava com um pequeno sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

(Sakura) – Er… Oi, Kawamoto! – Disse, a Haruno desconcertada, levando sua mão direita á seu outro braço.

(Michyo) – É feio escutar conversas dos outros…! – Disse antes de se afastar da Haruno. – Vamos, Chiyo! – A garota, chamada Chiyo ainda demorou um pouco olhando para Michyo que se afastava rapidamente e olhando para a Haruno. E saiu correndo.

(Sakura) – "Será que… Será que o Sasuke-kun, gosta mesmo dela?" – Limpou uma lágrima com a mão, antes de sair correndo em direção contrária da qual ia antes. – "Droga… ".

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

(Shikamaru) –"Que saco de festa…" Shikamaru, agora estava no mesmo lugar sozinho. TenTen havia desaparecido sem falar nada. Naruto tinha levado Hinata para dar uma volta. Se bem, para Shikamaru, aquela volta parecia muito seria, porque o Uzumaki estava sem o sorriso bobo nos lábios. – "Porque que eu vim mesmo?" – Mas logo seu pensamento se desviou quando deu uma boa olhada na pista de dança.

Ino estava linda, com uma calça jeans com um bordado em uma das pernas, e usava uma blusa de alças verde. Mas quem realmente chamou a atenção de Shikamaru foi Temari essa estava com uma calça jeans azul tradicional, bem justa ao corpo, e uma blusa preta de tecido fino, quase transparente.

Ela dançava conforme a musica, rebolava um pouco e levantava os braços no ar, os abaixava de novo. Alguns garotos que observavam as meninas dançarem assobiaram e gritavam, mas isso parecia não incomodar ninguém, a não ser um certo Nara ali presente.

Shikamaru resolveu para de olhar para a Sabaku. Olhando ao redor, ele encontrou um rosto familiar.

(Shikamaru) – "Takeru?" – O que ele estava fazendo ali? E porque estava olhando para a Temari daquele jeito! Shikamaru se perguntava internamente, enquanto observava Temari sair da pista de dança.

Temari já havia percebido que Takeru estava ali. E que a estava olhando daquele jeito que a incomodava bastante.

(Temari) – Ino vou ao banheiro, você vem? – Perguntou a loira.

(Ino) – NÃO! – Gritou, Ino que continuou a dançar feito louca.

(Temari, gota)

A Sabaku seguiu em direção ao banheiro que ficava mais atrás. A loira andava distraída e nem percebeu que a seguia.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

(Kiba) – E o que eles estão fazendo agora?

(Tsuki, suspiro) – Nada… Estão só sentados tomando a droga da Coca-Cola! E vê se para de me perguntar a mesma coisa!

Kiba e Tsuki estavam seguindo Naruto e Hinata desde o começo da festa, o plano de Kiba era esse, pegaria Hinata de surpresa e contaria a Hyuuga o que sentia. Mas Tsuki parecia não estar gostando nem um pouco do plano, a Yamanaka nem sabia porque estava ali, só sabia que tinha encontrado o Inuzuka escondido atrás de uma cadeira de praia. Só havia aceitado seguir Naruto e Hinata, porque queria ver como Kiba iria ficar quando Hinata falasse que não gostava dele, e então o baka finalmente iria perceber o que ela Yamanaka Tsuki vinha lhe falando a cinco dias.

(Kiba) – E agora?

(Tsuki) – Não quero ser obrigada a te bater u.u" Você não vê que o Naruto esta se preparando pra falar com a Hinata!

(Kiba) – O.o

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Sasuke realmente estava confuso… E isso já estava dando dor de cabeça. Se seu amigo estava com problemas em relação a garotas ele não tinha nada a ver com isso, não precisava ficar escutando aquela baboseira toda.

(Sasuke) – Sei lá, se caso o que você disse fosse verdade… E se a Sakura estivesse realmente apaixonada por min… Você acha que isso ia atrapalhar a nossa amizade? Quero dizer, a nossa amizade ainda ta no começo eu…

Gaara não estava prestando a mínima atenção ao que Sasuke estava falando, tinha parado de o escutar quando ele disse que o problema era Sakura. A atenção do ruivo estava para uma garota.

(Gaara) – Você acha que eu tenho cara de conselheiro amoroso? ¬¬"

(Sasuke) – Mas… Desculpa, Cara.

(Gaara) – Se você gosta da garota fica com ela! Se não gosta, ai o problema é dela! E vê se para de me encher! Será que aquela garota nunca vai sair daquele pista de dança? – Perguntou, impaciente o ruivo.

(Sasuke) – De quem você ta falando?

(Gaara) – Da Ino! Ela ta lá desde que chegou!

(Sasuke) – Você esta observando a Ino desde que chegou? o.ô

(Gaara) – Não…

(Sasuke) – Você disse isso!

(Gaara) – Não disse!

(Sasuke) – Disse!

(Gaara) – Olha, se eu disse que não estou observando a Ino, é porque eu não estou!

(Sasuke) – Tá... u.ú Gaara eu vou deixar você ficar ai observando a sua loirinha que eu vou comprar uma bebida…!

(Gaara) – ¬¬"

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Neji vinha cabisbaixo. Não tinha conseguido beijar ninguém aquela noite. O máximo que havia conseguido fora um olho roxo. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes… Não era a toa que era um dos garotos mais populares do colégio. Sempre, as garotas caíam aos seus pés… Lutavam para sair com ele… Ele tinha milhares de namoradas, ficantes e seja lá o que fosse… E agora?

(Neji) – "Isso esta começando a me deprimir…" – O Hyuuga soltou um pequeno suspiro. – "Onde esta a TenTenzinha quando se precisa dela Ç.Ç " – E dizendo isso, Neji chutou a areia, mas se ele tivesse olhando pra frente antes…

(TenTen) – ITAI, É CEGO OU O QUE? – Gritou, TenTen piscando os olhos varias vezes. Os belos olhos cor de chocolate da morena estavam vermelhos e começavam a lacrimejar.

(Neji) – Desculpa, TenTenzinha! Eu não te vi! Deixa que eu ajudo… - O Hyuuga se aproximou mais de TenTen e…

- PLAAAFT –

(TenTen, corada) – VOCÊ NÃO APRENDE MESMO! NÃO ESTA VENDO QUE MEUS OLHOS ESTÃO ARDENDO POR CAUSA DA DROGA DA AREIA QUE VOCÊ JOGOU EM MIM! E VOCÊ AINDA TEM CORAGEM DE TENTAR ME AGARRAR? VÊ SE DESISTE!

- PLAAAFT – E mais um som de um tapa ecoou pela praia.

(Neji) X.X

(TenTen) – "Ai, Ai, acho que dessa vez exagerei…" – Pensa, a Mitsashi olhando para Neji desmaiado no chão.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Sasuke tinha ido comprar uma bebida, pelo menos era isso que ele ia fazer. Mas no caminho acabou encontrando uma garota que ele não queria nem chegar perto. Michyo.

(Sasuke) – "Será que ela me viu? Vou fingir que não a vi…" – Pensa, o Uchiha dando meia volta.

(Michyo) – SASUKE-KUN! EI, SASUKE-KUN! ESPERA!

(Sasuke) – Droga, ela me viu! – Fala para si mesmo, se ameaçando internamente por não ter desviado rápido.

(Michyo) – Sasuke-kun, que bom que eu te encontrei! Tenho que te falar uma coisa! – Fala a garota em um tom de voz meloso.

(Sasuke) – Fala logo, que eu tenho que ir! – Diz, meio grosso. Michyo o irritava desde que havia terminado, e parecia que a conversa que os dois tiveram no último dia de aulas não tinha servido de nada.

(Michyo) – Também não precisa falar desse jeito comigo!

(Sasuke) – Se você não tem nada de importante pra falar, eu vou indo… – Disse, começando a se afastar da garota que o agarrou pelo braço.

(Michyo) – Espera! É isso que tenho para dizer…

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Assim que saiu do banheiro, como não olhava para onde estava indo acabou esbarrando em alguém.

(Temari) – Me desculpe, eu não estava olhando… Takeru…¬¬

(Takeru) – Tudo bem, Temari. Era com você mesma que eu queria falar…

(Temari) – O que você quer? – Diz a loira com um tom de irritação na voz.

(Takeru) – Temari-chan, não estava com saudades minhas? – Perguntou, em um tom malicioso se aproximando mais da Sabaku que se afastou um pouco. - T-chan, não vai dizer que já me esqueceu?

(Temari) – Não, claro que não! Não tem como esquecer essa sua cara de pau! – Disse, a loira nervosa.

(Takeru) – Não diga isso, T-chan. Você sabe que eu te amo, e eu vou provar isso! - Dito isto, Takeru agarrou Temari e a beijou. Como ele era forte, Temari tentava escapar em vão. Takeru a abraçava com muita força, chegando a machucá-la, e tentava aprofundar o beijo. Temari conseguiu dar um soco na barriga do cretino, fazendo-o soltá-la. Ele gemeu de dor, aquele soco havia sido realmente forte!

(Temari) – NUNCA MAIS! Nunca mais se atreva a fazer isso de novo ta ouvindo! – E a garota foi embora.

(Takeru) – "Ai, T-chan, vai ser complicado, mais eu vou ficar com você, custe o que custar…"

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Já havia perdido a conta de quanto tempo estava ali sentados, conversando. Aos olhos da Mitsashi, Neji ate que era uma pessoa agradável de conversar,o Hyuuga não havia tentando passar a mão nela, desde o momento em que havia acordado XDDD Estava uma pessoa completamente diferente, e nessa conversa, havia descoberto que os dois tinham varias coisas em comum. Nunca havia ficado conversando, durante tanto tempo. Provavelmente, TenTen não falava muito com Neji por causa da sem-vergonhice dele. Mas agora ele estava tão fofinho…

(TenTen) – "O que eu to pensando…" – Pensa, uma TenTen corada.

(Neji) – O que foi TenTenzinha?

(TenTen) – Não é nada… E pare de me chamar de TenTenzinha! – Disse ela levemente corada. Ele apenas sorriu, daquele jeito que fazia o coração de TenTen disparar. Ela desviou seu olhar daquele sorriso e daquela face que fazia seu coração disparar...mas o que estava acontecendo? Seria possível que estava se apaixonando por ele? Tinha que admitir que ele era lindo e tudo mais, mas... Não podia estar se apaixonado por ele!

(Neji) – Ok… o.o"

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

(Michyo) – Espera! É isso que tenho para dizer… - Seus olhos se arregalaram e ficou sem ação, mantendo em seu rosto uma expressão enojada.

Ela o estava beijando. Rapidamente a empurrou, estava é com nojo daquilo.

(Sakura) – Sasuke-kun… – Sakura estava parada observando a cena. Amava Sasuke, e já desconfiava que não era correspondida. Mas ver com seus próprios olhos, era demais para a Haruno.

(Sasuke) – Sakura... – O Uchiha tentou, começar mais vou interrompido pela voz fraca e chorosa da garota.

(Sakura) – Eu sabia… – apertou os olhos. – Eu sou mesmo, idiota! – Virou-se e saiu correndo dali o mais rápido que pôde, voltando para casa.

(Sasuke) – Droga, olha só o que você fez…! – Foi a única coisa que Michyo pode ouvir antes de observar Sasuke sair correndo atrás da Haruno.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

(Temari) – Maldito! – Falou a loira, assim que se aproximou de onde Shikamaru estava tirando outro cochilo. Assim que ela se jogou na cadeira, ele abriu os olhos assustado.

(Shikamaru) – Há, é você… – Disse olhando a Sabaku que não parecia nada bem. – O que foi que aconteceu?

(Temari) – O idiota…

(Shikamaru) – O Takeru tentou fazer algo com você não foi? – Ele nem esperou a resposta de Temari. Ele já sabia, estava na cara dela.

(Temari) – Ele me agarrou… – Temari fechou os olhos com força, em sinal de raiva.

(Shikamaru) – Ele se atreveu a fazer isso? – Shikamaru perguntou, bastante incomodado, mas não demonstrando muito.

(Temari) – Sim… Mas eu estou com tanta raiva, que eu nem sei do que sou capaz de fazer se o encontrar de novo!

(Shikamaru) – Eu podia falar com ele…

(Temari) – Não! Deixa, porque se ele chegar perto de min de novo…

Shikamaru, não entendia porque daquela sensação horrível. Seria ciúmes? Porque estaria com ciúmes da Sabaku? Ele podia parecer bastante calmo, mas a verdade era que ele queria era fazer o mesmo que Temari… Ele tinha certeza, que na próxima vez que encontre-se Takeru, eles teriam uma bela conversinha.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Naruto e Hinata estavam caminhando, já fazia um bom tempo, e já havia ate saído da praia estavam perto de casa, para os dois pareciam que estavam andando a horas, mas o caminho da praia ate o apartamento demorou apenas vinte minutos, Hinata já começava a ficar sem paciência. Estava vendo que chegavam perto de casa, e Naruto não falasse nada, iam ficar por aquilo mesmo. Não podia ficar assim!

(Hinata) – N-naruto-kun… Eu preciso te falar uma coisa… – Disse meio corada, parando de andar, ficando um pouco mais atrás de Naruto.

(Naruto) – "Será que ela…" – Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por gritos femininos vindos atrás dos arbustos.

- PLAFT –

(Naruto) – O que foi isso?

(Hinata) – Seria a TenTen-chan? Não, a voz era diferente…

(Naruto) – Vamos ver! – Exclamou o loiro animado, puxando Hinata pela mão ate o local de onde vinha os gritos. Se aproximaram devagar, e se surpreenderam com a cena, uma Tsuki bastante vermelha e nervosa se preparando para dar outro, tapa em um Kiba que tentava falar algo, inutilmente.

(Tsuki) – HAAA SEU HENTAI! - Gritou Tsuki, e logo em seguida dando um tapa na cara do Inuzuka que parou massageando o rosto. Depois de alguns segundos a loira percebeu o que havia feito. – Ops…

(Naruto e Hinata) – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

(Tsuki) – er… Eu posso explicar!

(Hinata) – Porque você bateu no Kiba-kun? O.o

(Tsuki) Eu também posso explicar isso u.u"

(Kiba) – Ai…

(Naruto) – Então! Conta!

(Tsuki) – Bem, eu e Kiba estávamos seguindo vocês… u.u"

(Hinata) – Porque? "Ai, não acredito que eu ia me declarar para o Naruto-kun…" – Perguntou Hinata vermelhíssima.

(Tsuki) – Porque er… Porque o idiota do Kiba queria ver o que acontecia.

(Naruto) – Mas Tsuki, porque você estava com ele? u.ú

(Tsuki) – Porque eu também queria ver… – Ela disse bem baixinho, um pouco envergonhada.

(Naruto) – Haa… Mas porque você bateu no Kiba? – Ele estava mais interessado nisso.

(Tsuki) – Porque ele tentou me agarrar! – Falou a loira, ficando levemente corada.

(Kiba) – MENTIRA! Eu me desequilibrei foi isso u.ú E todo mundo sabe que eu não trocaria a Hinata-chan, por uma pirralha como você!

(Tsuki) – Do que você me chamou? ÒÓ

(Kiba) – Pirralha… - Soco de Tsuki - AI! Porque você fez isso?

(Hinata) – Vamos Naruto-kun, vamos deixa-los sozinhos… o.o" – Sussurrou, Hinata puxando o Uzumaki pela mão. Deixando Kiba e Tsuki discutirem, sem perceberem que os dois estavam se afastando.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Ele estava assistindo aquilo a bastante tempo, e não ia ficar ali assistindo. Em passos rápidos ele foi, ate a pista de dança, e claro que ele não ia dançar, somente parar com aquilo!

Ino estava dançando com um garoto, este pegou as mãos dela e colocou em volta de seu pescoço, fazendo os rostos deles ficarem bem próximos, ele colocou suas mãos na cintura dela fazendo os corpos deles ficarem bem próximos. Mas quando ele foi beijá-la ela sentiu sendo puxada para longe da pista de dança.

(Ino) – O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO? – Gritou a loira nervosa, ela ainda não havia conseguido ver quem estava a arrastando para longe. E quando estavam longe o suficientemente da pista, ele resolveu solta-la. – Olha aqui seu… Gaara?

(Gaara) – O que foi?

(Ino) – Porque você fez isso? – Perguntou a garota, ainda não acreditando que, Gaara havia arrastado desde a pista de dança ate ali.

(Gaara) – Você não acha que já estava lá a muito tempo?

(Ino) – O que você tem a ver com isso?

(Gaara) – Eu achei que já estava na hora de você sair de lá…

(Ino) – Eu tava dançando você não viu!

(Gaara) – Não sei se é certo chamar aquilo de dança!

(Ino) – E O QUE VOCÊ TEM A VER COM ISSO? – Repetiu a pergunta mais uma vez.

(Gaara) – Você nem conhecia aquele cara… u.u" Eu não ia deixar você ser agarrada por aquele…

(Ino) – ACONTECE QUE EU QUERIA QUE ELE FIZESSE ISSO, BAKA! – Disse Ino, ficando cada vez mais nervosa.

(Gaara) – Eu não acredito! - Disse massageando a testa.

(Ino) – VOCÊ NÃO ACREDITA NO QUE? SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO É CAPAZ DE SE DIVERTIR COM ALGUÉM NÃO QUER DIZER QUE TODO MUNDO TEM QUE SER ASSIM! AGINDO DESSE JEITO ATE PARECE QUE VOCÊ ESTA COM…

(Gaara) – CIUMES? SIM, INO! Eu estou com ciúmes… - Gaara nem prestou atenção no que havia acabado de falar, mas não demorou muito para perceber. Por um momento pensou que ia receber mais gritos dela… Mais ao em vez disso, a garota começou a rir. – Do que você ta rindo?

(Ino) – É que você, esta me olhando de um jeito muito fofo… – Diz a garota meio corada. Ele parecia mesmo muito confuso, e estava olhando para ela de um jeito fofo, ela não podia deixar de rir. - "Eu estou doida? Estou achando o baixinho fofo?".

Gaara deu um pequeno sorriso que não foi percebido pela loira. Ele realmente nunca ia entender a garota, primeiro, ela brigava com ele e depois começava a rir?

(Gaara) – Vem, eu te levo pra casa. - Falou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e se afastando de Ino sem esperar a resposta dela.

(Ino) – "Será que ele bebeu hoje? O Gaara se oferecendo para levar pra casa?" – Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. E em seguida saiu correndo para alcançar o garoto que já estava a uma certa distância dela.

- X –

-

**F i m d o c a p í t u l o 6**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: Yoooo, Minna! **

**Nya, ai esta a festa! Ficou legalzinha, eu pelo menos achei! Esse final de GaaxIno ficou kawaii òó**

**Mas mesmo assim... Não era isso que eu planejava escrever... i.i Droga! Nunca sai o que eu planejo! **

**Bom... vamos á única coisa que me faz escrever essa fic...**

**REVIEWS! OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS /o/ **

**Dayu Oura n.n : **YOOO!

É eu sei o capítulo ficou mesmo mto curto i.i gomen, mais olha! Eu tentei aumentar esse capítulo o.o"

Nya, tudo bem eu entendo, tbm acontece isso comigo XD Ler uma fic e o capítulo terminar u.u"

Bom, SasuxSaku, SasuxSaku, SasuxSaku… o.õ

Tah pode torcer por eles, mas vou logo avisando! Eu não escrevo bem com esses dois!

Bjs!

Obrigada pela review!

**Sakura Soryu: **Sim! A Sakura tentou se declarar o.o"

Desculpa, eu realmente não sei escrever esses dois i.i

E era para o Sasuke ser mais lerdo que o Naruto mesmo…

**Christopher Ino-baka:** Yo, Ino-chan o/

É, o Takeru deu raiva em alguém /o/ Pelo menos eu consegui xD

Sakura finalmente percebeu xD Vamos ver se o Sasuke perceber o.o"

É tadinho do Lee, mais eu precisava colocar esses dois garotas na fic e so sobrou o Lee… Bom, pra q eu precisava delas mesmo? O.o"

Tah ai o capítulo espero q goste xD

**Jessicahg:** Temari gostando do Shika eu não sei… o.o

(se eu não sei quem vai saber?)

Sobre o Shika sentir ciúmes só lendo pra saber XD

Sim, GaaxIno nos próximos capítulos /o/

**Ika-Chan n.nV:** YOOO!

Nya, com o tempo você se acostuma com o Neji pervo o.o" Ele nem ta tanto assim vai!

E, desculpa mais ate a gora eu não consigo lembrar do que eu escrevi no capítulo 3 T.T Ainda tento me lembrar ate hoje, talvez um dia eu poste… o.o" (um dia, talvez…)

Bjinhos!

P.S: Nem sei de onde tirei Takeru xD Mais vc gostou em ta tudo bem XD

**Nhaa, eu amo todos vocês! E pra mostrar como eu amo vocês vou contar um pouquinho do que vai acontecer no prox capítulo! Bom, o Gaara finalme...**

**( Ino olha para a porta do quarto que se abre lentamente )**

**(Ino) - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**(Mãe, com cara de zumbi) - SAI LOGO DAI GAROTA! JÁ SÃO 3 DA MANHÃ!**

**(Ino) - EU TO ESCREVENDO MÃE u.u"**

**(Mãe) - Não quero saber! DESLIGA ISSO SE NÃO EU DESLIGO NA TOMADA!**

**(Ino) - NÃO ISSO NÃO! **

**Viu, como ela chata? u.u" Não sei como a Ten-chan (Hyuuga TenTen) acha ela legal...**

**Por causa dela eu não vou contar mais... u.u"**

**(Leva tijolada) **

**AIII! Agora q eu não conto mesmo...!**

**Bom eu vou indo!**

**E lembre-se! Sua review faz um capítulo ;D **

**Nakamura Ino **

* * *

Summer Love - Capítulo 7: Fim de festa > Ciúmes > Beijos > Amizade > E finalmente o amor! 


End file.
